


The tale of Kingdoms

by Robingirl20



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robingirl20/pseuds/Robingirl20
Summary: The kingdom of Driand is ruled by a merciless Queen who cares only for power. From the darkness some heroes, friends, and enemies are born. Who can you trust? That answer might be found with the most unlikely of heroes.Death to the Queen!





	The tale of Kingdoms

The throne room echoed with the clanking of chains as a prisoner was thrown to his knees at the feet of the Queen. Her dark black hair flowing down her shoulders decorated with silver beads her unnatural violet eyes glancing down to the cloaked prisoner. Ice blue eyes glow from under the hood challenging the Queen making the Queen smirk knowing exactly why the prisoner was there.  
“So the Magnificent Marvin has finally showed his face to his queen after all. Here to beg for your life and stop your pointless rebellion?”  
The queen gets up, her black and purple gown ruffling as she tilts Marvin’s chin up to meet her eyes, ice blue clashes with dark violet before Marvin spits blood and saliva in her face.  
“I will never surrender to a bitch like you.”  
The blue-eyed witch says before he’s slapped across the face. The Queen’s clawed nails leaving small lines already beading up with crimson blood. He laughs at the Queen’s anger.  
“Your rule will fail and the true heir will take their place on the throne of Driand. You will die and peace will come back to the land. I personally look forward to your death Weber.”  
This time a guard kicks his back making him grunt falling onto his stomach in front of the Queen.  
“How dare you talk to your queen like that?!?”  
The guard growls but is silenced when the Queen holds up her hand. Marvin pushes himself up to his knees glaring at the Queen. She grabs his face making sure to apply pressure to the bleeding scratches causing the blue-eyed witch to hiss.  
“You will be executed for your crimes for conspiring against your queen. I’ve let you live and poison too many of my subjects already but I will not make that mistake again.”  
She says pushing him away waving for the guards to take him away.  
“This traitor will be hanged for his crimes at dawn. Any who oppose or stand with him will suffer the same fate. Make sure to use iron for his chains to prevent him from escaping.”  
Queen Weber returns to her throne watching as Marvin glares at her as the guards roughly drag him from the throne room. 

 

The guards roughly throw Marvin into the cell before chaining him to the wall restricting his arms to hang above his head. He fights doing his best to get out of their grip before a hard hit to the head leaves him dazed allowing them to finish chaining him to the wall.  
The blood on his cheek has dried by the time he’s come out of his daze and the guards have closed and locked his cell. He laid awake looking at the barred window blankly already accepting his fate. His message will be sent to those who oppose the Queen, the rebellion will not die but strengthen with his death.  
The cell door opens pulling the blue-eyed witch from his thoughts and he was surprised to see a girl not much younger than himself observing him. Her hair was braided and decorated with silver beads like the Queen’s but was a dirty blond instead of midnight black. Hazel green eyes met icy blue before the girl spoke.  
“Your goal to bring the fall of the Queen will fall with your death. The Queen has dealt with many rebels such as yourself. What makes you so different?” Her tone is harsh but her words hold general curiosity making Marvin chuckle.  
“And why does the false heir to the throne of Driand have such curiosity for rebels such as myself?” He asks making the false heir scoff rolling her eyes.  
“She wonders if any of you will one day actually succeed with overthrowing the Queen. So far she’s been let down countless times. Seems she’s going to be let down again.” The false heir states before turning to leave the cell. “You will die for nothing and the kingdom will continue to suffer.”  
“Don’t enjoy being a princess, Princess Anitra?” Marvin asks mockingly but it’s enough to make Anitra stop in her tracks.  
“Let’s just say you aren’t the only prisoner in the kingdom. Other’s just have a larger cage. Was her reply before the cell door was slammed shut behind her leaving Marvin to his thoughts once more.

 

Dawn approached and the square outside the castle was crowded with people to watch the execution of the traitor. The Queen stood on her platform overlooking her subjects with the princess standing next to her.  
Marvin was positioned on the stage in front of the noose before the executioner placed the rope around his neck. The witch glared up at the Queen as the guard read off his sentence to the crowd making some people start to protest.  
“The Queen will execute all the innocent to keep her thrown! Our children will be next! Stand people of Driand!”  
A girl in the crowd yelled causing those around her to shout in agreement. They rushed forward pushing against the guards giving a distraction for the executioner. Marvin smiles distracted by the people starting to stand with the rebellion until he feels the iron chains fall from his wrists.  
“Death to the Queen.” A static filled voice whispers to Marvin before taking the chains only the two aware of his freedom.  
“SILENCE!” The crowd goes silent at the sheer power of the Queen’s voice and her eyes glow dark violet. “You will all will join this traitor if you say another word.”  
None of the people take a step out of line again and the Queen turns to the executioner motioning for him to continue. “Does the traitor have any last words?”  
Marvin stands proudly supporting a small smirk. “Death to the Queen.” Is all he says before the stage the Queen stands on explodes, chaos erupts. He’s grabbed by a cloaked figure who teleports them outside the city near the line of trees.  
The witch sighs turning to the cloaked figure shaking his head. “I was meant to die Anti.”  
The figure scoffs looking at Marvin his eyes shimmering an acid green from under his hood. “You’re welcome for saving your life kitten~” He says making Marvin huff smacking him in the chest.  
“In your dreams ranger. I’m way out of your league. Come on we need to leave before the guards come after us.” Marvin says walking towards two other figures waiting for them under the trees. Both figures turn giving swift nods to Marvin. “Hello Jameson. Hello Daphne.” The taller of the two figures, Jameson, signed to Marvin in greeting with a small smile visible beneath his hood. The slightly shorter figure, Daphne, pets her horse giving a quick glare to Anti before mounting her horse. The white and brown freckled stead whinnies stomping its foot causing the other two horses to huff and stomp as well.  
“Love to continue the small talk but it’s time to go….” The youngest of the two rangers says pushing the others to move. Her horse getting more and more agitated. Jameson and Anti quickly mount their horses and Marvin slips on behind Anti. “Where do we plan to go?” The witch asks as the horse trio takes off into the forest.  
Anti smirks back at Marvin as he responds. “The kingdom of Arayni, The kingdom of the dark king. Time to give Darky a visit again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I plan to continue this story and hope you all enjoy it. Comment and leave kudos! I love feedback or maybe some ideas or theories you all think might happen.


End file.
